Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/3 September 2017
07:38 Yo-ho, ahoy and avast. 07:39 I hate arguments. 07:39 Even amicable ones. 07:41 Hi 07:41 Who have you argued with? 07:42 My wife. 07:42 And I have lost. 07:43 sup 07:43 Ahoy. 07:43 We played on wishes. 07:44 lav pm 07:45 there's something funny my mom is trying to make me do 07:45 wb 07:45 Its funny because it makes no sense 07:47 What is this? 07:48 she tell me to start to act diffrent and derse diffrently and then try to get a girlfriend (which IDC right now if I have or no) 07:48 but isn't the point of being in a releation ship is to love you as who you really are and not because your someone you are not? 07:49 Exactly 07:49 evertime she is tellming me that inside me I am laughing because it makes no sense 07:50 Oh, yeah, love interest… 07:53 I've lost an argument to mine. 07:53 what happend? 07:54 I've bet, that I won't say a word today. 07:54 She has bet that I won't. 07:56 I don't know why it says bot has just left and joined 07:56 xxxxo 07:59 And her wish is 07:59 gello 07:59 Hi!!! 07:59 This. 08:00 Yes. 08:00 Ladies and gentlemen 08:00 Allow me to introduce 08:00 My wife 08:00 Wellc6me t6 8rickipedia 08:00 Wife of a captain!!! 08:01 Thank you. 08:01 yw 08:01 Hi 08:01 Welcome to Brickipedia 08:02 At least, you have my «surname». 08:02 I do have. 08:02 Thank you. 08:03 So, what is going on around here? 08:04 Nothing much 08:04 not much 08:04 we are ussually coming on to this chat this hours and talking about random stuff 08:04 I hope to help restore the wiki to the way it was a few years ago (a lot busier than it is today) 08:05 I thought, your chat would be more active. 08:05 That has been on the agenda since I became Head Admin 08:07 Yes, but it used to be even more active 08:07 Like Idea Wiki now. 08:07 We get lots of editors, and around 50,000 views a month 08:08 Gello 08:08 Hey guys 08:08 But only one period of time is active. 08:08 Chat used to be a lot more active, there's usually just me, Dadaw, Shiva, and occasionaly Matau (the old Head Admin) 08:08 Long time no see... 08:08 Ahoy, matey. 08:08 Hi 08:08 Another Sp8der to the crew 08:08 Hello. 08:08 I remember you. 08:09 You do, cause it's my friend. 08:09 How? 08:09 I've lost an amicable argument to my wife today. 08:09 So I had to follow her wish. 08:10 What aws it about? 08:10 My wish was to join my husband in the chat here! 08:10 *Was 08:10 Your his wife? 08:10 Right!!! 08:10 *You're 08:10 Wife of a captain!!!! 08:11 And I am just a random person obsessed with the number 8 08:11 xxxxd 08:11 Dahahahah 08:11 Lol 08:12 :D 08:12 Oh, smiles are working here? 08:12 yeah 08:12 (vortech) 08:12 We have a list of emoticons that can be triggered here such as (batman) (wall) :'( 08:12 And my personal favourite (clap) 08:13 (thanos) 08:13 I like regular styled like this :[[]]D 08:13 So so I... 08:13 *do 08:13 (interesting) 08:13 Do you know who else got married? 08:13 who? 08:13 Who? 08:13 Who? 08:13 My cousin... 08:14 My congratulations to him (seriously)!! 08:14 congrets 08:15 Swords up and let us yell yarrr!! 08:15 yarrr!!!!! 08:15 YARRRRRRRR! 08:15 (that was a wedding congratulation) 08:15 YARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! 08:17 http://orig10.deviantart.net/f540/f/2009/305/4/2/deadpool_as_a_pirate_by_jackthemaniac.jpg 08:17 Gello Toa 08:17 M'ladies. 08:17 Hi 08:17 Tips fedora. 08:17 Hello there 08:18 Lady here is only one, ahem! 08:18 Agreed. 08:18 Ah 08:21 Yo ho yo ho 08:21 a pirates life for me 08:21 Ahoy and avast 08:21 Being a pirate is really badass 08:22 Hang the black flag at the end of the mast 08:22 Agreed 08:22 * Dadaw listens to a song named She's a Sp8der, its the 8th on it's alboum and it based on He's a Pirate (pir8) 08:22 You are a pirate! 08:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8ju_10NkGY 08:22 You are a pirate 08:23 Lav, that's what I meant. 08:23 We arr all pir8s! 08:23 But Alestorm remix 08:23 I'm the great Captain Neckbeard. 08:23 What? @Shiva 08:23 You are a Pirate, Alestorm remiz 08:23 I am the great Captain Marquise Spinneret Mindfang Serket 08:24 oh 08:24 Never heard that song 08:24 I'm the honorable Admiral Shiva and Captain Weedhouse. 08:24 wb 08:24 Today is the day that you nearly captured Captain Jack Sparrow.. 08:24 And I am the captain's wife!!!! 08:36 * Dadaw plays some sick beats 08:36 Oh Crap 08:37 I think I should stop talking 08:37 You'll end up like me, Dadaw :) 08:38 Dang it, I can't read the rap. 08:38 You see, you lose again. 08:38 Okay, I'll do your wish. 08:38 Calm down. 08:38 Already. 08:39 «Peace is restored to the world of Castle» 08:40 Just in time. 08:40 Back 08:41 How is everyone? 08:41 I've just calmed down that kid. 08:41 I'm feeling great now. 08:42 Well, feeling better too, thanks. 08:42 Good to hear 08:42 And you? 08:42 Great thanks 08:42 Tomorrow is my last day off, before I have to return to school 08:43 Oh, dang it, school. 08:43 No, everything is okay. 08:43 I have the hardest year to return to, all of the GCSE (final exams) take place in May 08:43 You have already left it, calm down again. 08:43 ../.- --/ ... .--. . .- -.- .. -. --./ .-.. .. -.- ./ - .... .. ... 08:44 Is that Windings? 08:44 If it were the 1950s, i'd have left. They used to leave at 15, then the upped it to 16, then 18 08:44 I am already in school... 08:44 Just proves that the '50s were such good times 08:44 Yeah 08:44 And the 80s 08:45 I meant my husband to calm down. 08:45 No terrorism, better looking cars, better tasting food, nicer people, the 50s were much happier times 08:45 Oh, you're so old… 08:46 I'm not 08:46 He didn't witness that. 08:46 I am so offended :'( 08:46 jk 08:47 You don't have to remember a time to be nostalgic, i'm quite politically conservatice 08:47 *conservative 08:47 I am centrist 08:47 My brother is an Anarchist 08:47 Political correctness has ruined Dr Who 08:47 Ikr 08:48 and Marvel 08:48 It was bad as it is, but surely Dr Who can't change gender? 08:48 bye gtg 08:48 bye o/ 08:49 He still changed. 08:49 Oh, bye. 08:49 Yea, it's a sad thing 08:49 Hope, we'll meet again! 08:49 Bye. 08:49 Well, I won't have anything to do with that. 08:49 Bye 08:50 That means…? 08:50 You will let me stay in? 08:50 Do what you want 08:50 Cause a pirate is free 08:50 And you are 08:51 A pirate!!!!!! 08:54 Nice avatar, BTW, Rev. 2017 09 03